


Rain, and every other things

by ddeungyoon



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, a bit too fluffy, blind!tyler, sooo many grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeungyoon/pseuds/ddeungyoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to see Josh the most."</p><p>And that's true, that's what Tyler always wanted ever since they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, and every other things

Tyler pressed his cheek to the window with eyes closed, attempting to feel the coldness it got from the rain. His lips hummed a song and in an instant, he felt happy. It's as if Tyler was challenging the heavy rain outside to beat his angelic hums, but the rain gave up and he gave up and they synchronized and it became a beautiful music for his own ears, and of course, Josh's too.

Tyler's hum haltingly faded when a big, warm palm stroke the skin of his left side cheek and pouted when the touch transformed to a soft pinch. "Where were you?" Tyler asked, his voice was husky and Josh always love his husky voice. But, instead of answering Tyler's question, Josh crouched down next to him and asked, "Why are you on the floor? It's cold."

"Um," Tyler began as he lifted a hand to the air, reaching for Josh's. Understood what he was looking for, Josh brought his hand to Tyler's and let him hauled it to his chest, Josh could feel his heartbeat and it was relaxing. "It's warm with you around," Tyler continued and smiled, and it was contagious that Josh smiled too, "Cuddle me, Josh."

Josh sputtered an 'alright' as he sat down, legs spread to each sides enveloping Tyler's figure, his right leg bent up to support Tyler's back, placed his left arm on Tyler's waist and head on his shoulder, "Am I really warm?" Josh asked when Tyler's fingers began to fiddle with his and they linked together, and he could feel Tyler nodded then he passed another question, "Like a bear?"

"But, Josh, I don't know how a bear looks like nor do I ever hug it," Tyler ended his reply with a dry laugh and Josh mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry, Ty. I forgot. Uh, a bear is, like, big. And hairy and looks warm and brave. Yeah, like that."

"That sounds just like you," Tyler nodded and grin, "I want to see a bear someday."

"You'll be disappointed. Bear is not as beautiful."

"And sunsets,"

"Sunsets are ordinary."

"And rain,"

"Not beautiful at all, makes you feel gloomy and shits."

"Josh."

Josh looked up to Tyler when the male mentioned his name, pulled his head away so he could have a better sight of Tyler's face and as he mumbled a "what?", his hand was playing with the curl of Tyler's hair. "I want to see Josh the most," And that very sentence made Josh stop from whatever he was doing. Slowly his hand dropped to the floor next to his thigh and his gaze landed on Tyler's red smiling lips then to their connected hands. Suddenly he felt so anxious and he breathed heavily, as if the sentence was purposely said to make Josh insecure.

"Josh?" Tyler called out, his voice filled with concerns since Josh didn't say a word after that. But then, Josh squeezed Tyler's hand that was in his the whole time before and leaned in to kiss Tyler's neck then jawline and then his cheek. Tyler's eyebrows knitted, "What's wrong, Josh?"

Josh stayed still, he pecked at Tyler's cheek again before pulled away, "You will stop loving me if you, you know, see me."

"And why is that?"

Josh shrugged, "I'm ugly."

And Tyler laughed. He laughed so hard that it actually made Josh blush, his cheeks were hot and he looked down awkwardly. Tyler stopped laughing, he lifted both his hands then, releasing their linked fingers and he reached out to the air. "Where's your face, Josh, let me touch your face." Josh nodded and grabbed Tyler's hands and placed them on each side of his cheeks. Tyler turned around on his place, his back touched the window and he crossed his legs after Josh bent up his other leg, caging Tyler. Tyler hummed, his hands began to move up to Josh's forehead and stroke the area with his thumbs all the while brushed off some strands of Josh's hair. "This forehead," Tyler said, pulled Josh in and kissed his forehead.

Then his hands moved again to Josh's closed eyes, rubbing the eyelids. "These eyes," Tyler said and gave a kiss to each eyelids. Now the thumbs were brushing, touching and feeling Josh's nose-softly, though. "This nose," Tyler, again, pulled Josh in and kissed the tip of his nose. He did the same thing to Josh's cheeks until then his thumbs stopped upon the man's lips. He could feel Josh's lips twitched from the touch and he smiled. He could tell Josh was expecting a kiss but Tyler didn't give him that and instead, threw both his hands over Josh's shoulders. "This person, this  _Josh_ ," A hand moved to Josh's chest before it went down to his waist, the other hand followed to circled the redhead's waist and he leaned into Josh's chest. "I love him not because he's handsome but because he is  _him_."

Josh placed his hands on Tyler's back and drew him closer. "I love you, Josh. And you're not ugly, my hands can tell," He laughed when Josh's chuckle reached his ears and hugged him even tighter when Josh placed a kiss on top of his head. "I love you too, Tyler. In fact, I love you so, so much. I'm sorry. Bears aren't beautiful, they're cute, though. Sunsets are hella artistic and exquisite and rain is not only make you feel gloomy, it can calm you down. And," He stopped for a moment to pull back and cupped Tyler's cheeks, "I really want you to see me."

And they kissed there for God knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Ah, finally I get to post this story. Anyway, I'm so sorry for making Tyler blind.  
> 


End file.
